Content-sensitive text stylization has traditionally been limited to individual software applications. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0032027 to Patton et al. describes a method for color-coding text for educational purposes. However, the '027 publication is limited to a proprietary software application. Thus, text displayed in other software applications have no such stylization for the user.
Content-sensitive text stylization has traditionally been deployed for learning purposes such as reading education. Vowels may be colored different than consonants. While the educational value of this technique is recognized, individuals with vision problems would benefit from content-sensitive text stylization as well. For example, to a low-vision user the numeral six character (“6”) may appear indistinguishable from a lower case “b.” Thus, a computer program may be instructed to display the numeral six in a unique color, font, or the like to distinguish itself from the lower case “b” to the low-vision user.
Unfortunately, for the low-vision user, such functionality has been limited to proprietary reading programs. What is needed is a method for modifying text output responsive to content across an entire operating system and the applications which run on that platform.